Losing to Him
by jam2599
Summary: SaiNaruto oneshot. Takes place after Grass Country Arc.


Losing to Him

Pairings: SaiNaruto

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Notes:

There's a first time for everything.

Oneshot, unadulterated, SaiNaruto smut.

Some nonconsensual sex.

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

I stared at Sai's bedroom ceiling as I waited for him to finish whatever the hell he was doing, come out of his bathroom, and do whatever terrible thing he'd promised he'd do to me earlier that day. My hands and ankles were tied to the posts of his bed, I was naked and cold, and most of all, full of regret.

We'd returned from the Grass Country, sans Sasuke, and I'd run into Sai while I was out shopping. There were still a lot of things for us to talk about, and when we got to talking he brought up my fight proposal.

Granted, I felt differently that day than I had the day I first promised that I'd fight him, but a promise is a promise so I agreed to meet him at one of the training fields so that we could duke it out.

I thought it was going to be fun. He's not Sasuke; the resemblance really ended at hello. He looks like my old teammate, the man who I'd call brother, but he really is nothing like Sasuke.

Sai stayed faithful to the village. Sasuke left us, and left a hole in his friends' hearts; he pushed us away, threatened to kill me, even after all we've been through.

Sai was the one who I was able to bring back, in the end. And that makes me happy. He wasn't what I expected at all.

I met Sai later that day, after warming up and kissing Tsunade's old necklace for good luck. I figured that I had a chance of beating him, but if I didn't so what. It would be great to just be around him, to have another friend. Sakura and Sasuke were the first people who let me get close to them, even if one of them ended up turning their back on everything they once held dear.

I smiled when I saw him, glad that he'd come. I didn't think that he was going to run, but I don't know anything about Sai's missions, or how he gets them, so I'd been afraid that he'd get called away.

Sure, we could have fought another day, but there was always a chance that people wouldn't come back from missions, you know?

It warmed my heart to see him smile back. He was still wearing that faggy black shirts with the weird sleeves and his stomach showing, but his sword was gone that day. Maybe he didn't want to use it, since I don't use a sword.

"Good to see you weren't too scared to come, Naruto," Sai said when I was in earshot. "I was afraid you'd be so frightened by the prospect of fighting me that you'd piss your pants."

It wasn't the worst thing he'd ever said, so I didn't spaz at him that time. Instead, I just smiled a little wider. "Sai, you really think I could've kept away knowing that you were going to give me a chance to kick your pansy ass?"

He smiled back, and it was a smile that really looked good on his face. Maybe I'm not exactly like his brother, or the guy who wasn't really his brother, or whatever, but I'm glad if I can make him feel better. I guess that kind of thing comes with being a largely-ignored orphan kid…you like to please, and you like to get attention.

Sai's smiled cracked a little at the corner, and he hid his mouth behind his hand like a giggling little girl. Now, if Sai looked like that Deidara freak that wouldn't have been so weird, but given the fact that Sai is both taller and a little broader than me (a fact that I hide with the orange track suit…I'm just a late bloomer!) and doesn't look THAT much like a chick, well, that was a pretty weird thing to see.

Normal Sai shit, I say.

He pulled his hand down and smiled at me. "Naruto, I have a request to make before we fight."

Curious, I asked him, "What is it? You want me to fight you with just one hand or something?"

Sai ignored me and said, "I'd like to place stakes on the fight. If you win, then I have to do something for you."

I thought of my dirty laundry and my dirtier apartment. Oh, and the dishes in my sink. And my overdue video game rentals, and their late fees. Bingo.

"And," I interrupted, liking where this was going, "If you win, then the same?"

HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?

Sai nodded.

To make a long story (okay, the fight lasted like ten minutes) short, Sai's a Jounin, and though I'm stronger than he is, and I have a hell of a lot more chakra, he is in many ways a better ninja.

If you don't see how this got me tied down to Sai's bed like some girl in a porno, then you're just as dumb as I am.

So, back to me being tied down on Sai's bed. Stuff sucked in general. Just taking my clothes of for him…uh…god, that was humiliating, and having him tie me down…he'd just used leather cord for the restraints, and I could have gotten away from his bed in two seconds flat, but it was my pride that held me down more than anything.

A promise is a promise, no matter how late it is in coming.

Sai joined me on the bed and I looked away. He was already naked and an unintentional glance told me that he planned to enjoy my humiliation immensely. True to his earlier insults, Sai's dick was bigger than mine, though I'm not sure by how much—I wasn't measuring or anything.

"Are you comfortable, Naruto?" Sai asked me as he touched my cheek. My face burned. I didn't see how anyone could have thought that this would be an appropriate victory prize, but Sai wasn't anyone—he was an emotionally devoid Jounin, or at least MOSTLY emotionally devoid. I couldn't complain, though, because I'd already agreed to this, so I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, trying to not flinch away from his touch.

He smoothed some of my bangs out of my face and traced the ridge of my eyebrow with his thumb. His touch was soft, but it was full of lies; Sai did not want to be gentle with me. He wanted something from me, and I'd been fooled into letting him have it.

I wasn't too surprised when I felt his face close to mine, and he dropped down a little more to kiss me. Even though Sai wasn't like most people, he'd probably still want to kiss me if he wanted to fuck me. I laid still and let him do what he wanted to do.

That was what we'd agreed to, after all.

His hand traveled lower, down my neck, to my chest, then down over my stomach to the arch of my hip. Sai pulled his face away from mine and I opened my eyes in time to see him smile.

I have to admit, that his hands were very soft. Soft enough to trick my body at that point, just like his soft, thick lips, and the silky black hair that had brushed against my forehead, that maybe he was decent fucking material…you know, like a GIRL. He trailed his fingertips ever-so-gently down through the arch of my hip to the base of my cock, which had started to get hard by then.

He looked at me in surprise and I looked away. I couldn't stand to hear him mock me for that. There were some things about my body that I couldn't control, seeing how I was a pubescent fifteen-year old with the responsibilities of an adult WHO, by the way, had never gotten laid and had stopped masturbating since the days he'd trained with the world's biggest pervert.

Sai kept his eyes on my face for a moment and I refused to look back. He leaned down again, his chest close to mine, and he kissed my neck. The breath circling past my ear made my arousal situation worse, and his hand gently slid the rest of the way to its intended destination, gripping me gently, just enough to excite me.

I'd never felt someone else's hand on my cock before and even though it was Sai, the experience was…amazing. I know that know one really thinks of that as a first time (or maybe they do and they're too embarrassed to admit it) but it sent shocks down my spine. I closed my eyes again, this time for a reason other than avoiding Sai's all-too-knowing gaze, and took a little breath.

Sai must have taken this as a good sign, because he started to kiss my neck again. His mouth trailed down to one of my nipples, and the thought of him doing something there was humiliating—I'm not a girl, damn it!—and I was relieved when he just kissed my left nipple once and moved on to kiss my stomach. When he reached the bottom of my stomach, just above the start of my pubic hair, he moved the hand on my cock and my legs tensed. He saw it, but had the decency not to say anything about it.

I wrapped my fingers around the leather cords holding my wrists down when he kissed my stomach again and let his chin touch the tip of my cock. He grabbed me more firmly then, and angled my dick so that it was out of the way, before continuing with his kisses.

His mouth trailed down between my legs and I almost said something…it was too much, I was being forced to feel too much of those disturbing feelings, vulnerability, helplessness, but when I felt him lick the inside of my thigh right next to my balls all that I could do was gasp for a breath of air and lean my head back into his bed, trying not to make a noise.

Sai took his hand off of my cock and I felt the biggest shock of the night when he took me in his mouth. Now THAT, I didn't mind. I was afraid that I was going to come already, because the pleasure of his wet mouth enveloping my cock so far only had one rival in my sexual experience battery, and that was self-induced orgasm.

His other hand moved down to play with my balls and I thrust up into his mouth, ashamed of myself. The play of his mouth on my dick didn't seem to be turning into a blow job; since the first gentle, teasing suck, he'd pulled away from my body and had instead resorting to licking my cock, from the top of my balls to the tip of my dick, occasionally breaking to kiss the tip. His hands played with my thighs, and I found myself writhing against his bed, untucking the sheets from his mattress and, I guess, just giving Sai something good to look at in general.

My mouth opened and I cried out by mistake. Sai didn't say anything, but he did give my dick another suck. I thrust into his mouth against my own will and he pinned my hips to the bed. He stared to lick me again, from bottom to top, and one hand snaked its way back down to my balls and played with them again.

I was frustrated and torn. He wasn't supposed to be able to do that to me. I was Uzumaki Naruto! I was going to become Hokage! No faggotty Jounin obsessed with my dick was supposed to be able to…ah!

He took his mouth off of my dick completely and started to lick my balls. God, that felt good! His hand moved up to toy with my pubic hair, which I guess he liked, and I realized that I liked feeling his smooth fingertips there too.

Sai lowered his head a little and started to lick the backs of my thighs, near my ass. I was about to say something because I sure as HELL did not want him to lick my asshole when he moved his mouth back to my dick and gave it a good, hard, suck, much better than the ones from before.

"Fuck," I grunted. He took his mouth off of my dick again and I cursed my stupid mouth when he started to kiss my stomach again. His mouth moved back up my stomach, chest, and neck, and when I knew that he was about to kiss my mouth I turned my head to the side and shot him a glare.

"There's NO WAY that you're going to kiss me after doing that," I panted. I knew that my face was flushed, and that Sai probably had absolutely no respect for my dignity or demands right then. He smiled down at me in his usual patronizing, 'silly Naruto' way and kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear.

"There's a lot more I want to do to you, but I don't want to be accused of raping you later," he said.

A shocking confession! Like this doesn't already count, jackass!

But I'd agreed to it!

Damn my ego! And my integrity!

I shuddered when I felt his tongue on my ear. He rubbed his cock against my leg and I froze before shuddering again, harder this time. I'd done that to him, I guess. You can't be sure with Sai.

"I know you don't want me to do anything to you, but I'm still going to have a lot of fun with you, Naruto," he whispered. I felt his tongue slip into my ear, just a little, and I moved to get away from the sensation. He'd overpowered me, and right then the thought of him having fun with me sounded like…

I turned to face him. "So what? It's not like I can stop you."

He frowned and studied my face. His pretty black eyes looked unsure, and those lips…god, I still wanted to kiss them…formed a slight pout. "I just need you to tell me what I can't do. I'll do anything else, but I know there are some things that…you wouldn't be able to get over, no matter how good they felt."

I gave him a look. Sai knew something about people? Well, that was weird. "When I underwent training, I had to…learn a few things," he explained. "to ensure that I wasn't a danger to the village during my recreational time. I was taught about rape, and I'm not sure of where your boundaries are, though it seems we haven't reached them yet."

My throbbing dick agreed. There was a hell of a lot that I was willing to do to get off then.

I swallowed to ease the dryness in my throat before asking, "What did you have in mind?"

Sai smiled again before straddling my chest and reaching over me to untie my hands. His cock touched my chest when he leaned over and I couldn't help but steal a look at him. Damn, he was pretty well-equipped down there.

When my hands were free, he let me sit up and as soon as I was steady, he took my left hand and wrapped it around his dick. "Is this okay?" he asked.

Ready for payback, I grabbed him hard and he put his hands on my shoulders for balance. I started to play with him, though I wasn't anywhere NEAR as good at it as he'd been, and he started to make noises. Lots of them. Sai seemed to be pretty shameless, which wasn't too surprising what with him being an emotionless tool, or so they say.

"A little harder," he whispered. He had no problem telling me what felt good, or showing me, or thrusting towards me. His cock started to leak and I used that to make my work easier.

Was he asking me to do this? I wasn't sure, but he seemed to be enjoying it and I did like seeing him act like that. I started to play with his balls with my other hand, and he suddenly pulled away from me and leaned down to steal the kiss he'd wanted before.

I was about to say something when he pushed me down to the bed and sixty-nined me, sucking my cock hard and fast into his mouth this time. I knew what he wanted me to do, or I was pretty sure, at least, so I pulled his hips down and took him into my mouth.

Sai took his mouth off of me and rested his face against my thigh. I thought about stopping and telling him to suck me off again when I heard him whimper. I sucked and swallowed back some of his precum, and he started to thrust. I didn't want the bastard to make me choke so I held his ass in place and started to move my head as best I could. He got the message and held his hips still before licking me again in the same nerve-racking way he'd done before, stopping every once in a while when I was close to orgasm.

My curiosity made me explore his body. My hands found his balls again and played with him there, then, against a little nagging voice in my head, I slid my fingers back onto his ass and I rubbed him with my thumb. He pulled his mouth off of me again and breathed against the inside of my thigh, muttering something against my leg. I sucked him into my mouth again, harder this time, and he licked my thigh lovingly.

I started to get pissed off when he didn't do anything to me, so I grabbed his ass a little harder but pushed his hips out of reach. He licked my cock but the action just fueled my frustration.

Wasn't he going to make me fucking come already?

I pushed him off of me and untied my ankles. Sai just watched me, waiting, his dick ridiculously hard and his face slightly reddened. His eyes were glazed over and there was a dumbshit, 'getting laid' smile on his face.

I glared at him. "Look, I'm sick of this game already."

He crawled over to me and kissed me. I didn't push him away that time. When Sai leaned in to my ear to say something else, or maybe just to lick my ear again, I grabbed his shoulders and made him sit hard on the bed.

Narrowing my eyes as hard as I could, I tightened my grip on his shoulders. My cock throbbed again and Sai watched it, but I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "Look, I came here so you could get your prize, right? So are you gonna fuck me or not?"

I wasn't really sure if I wanted him to fuck me. It sounded pretty painful, or kind of gross. Jiraiya wrote a few stories about heterosexual anal sex and it sounded all made up. I don't know how it is for guys, but I don't get how anyone could enjoy having something shoved it their…oh, that place. The thought of it made me a little nauseous.

Sai smiled back up at me. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

I just looked back at him for moment before snapping, "This isn't about what I want. It's about what you want. You won, so you get to have your way with me, remember?" I stopped and watched him, waiting. My face was red from even suggesting the topic, but it was the right thing to do. I'd promised.

And I keep my promises, even if it takes a while.

Sai and I had right then, though, so I planned on using it.

"I remember," he said, putting his hands on my hips. I started to get the feeling that he was going to comment on my size again, and I inwardly wished that he would just answer the damn question.

Sai stood up and kissed me again. When he pulled away, he said in a firm tone, "Lie face-down on the bed. I'm going to get some stuff from the bathroom, and I'm going to fuck you as soon as I get back out."

I shivered a little, and he kissed me on the cheek before doing as he said he'd do. I knew that this was it, I'd asked for it and I was going to get it.

I knew that I'd at least feel good about myself. I didn't want to chicken out; it wasn't my thing.

Sai closed the bathroom door and I laid down on the bed. I thought of what I was supposed to do and I spread my legs, then lowered my face and tried to think of what to do with my hands. I felt so stupid all of the sudden. That position wasn't something that I was ever supposed to assume, ever.

Sai opened the door and I didn't look at him. I heard the sound of plastic ripping and I figured that he was probably putting on a condom. There were no other sounds for a few seconds, and I got the vague impression that he was staring at me.

"Sai," I said after a minute. This was wearing down my resolve and I was afraid I'd crack and try to get out of it if he didn't hurry up and stick it in me. "Look, if you're gonna fuck me then fuck me, okay?"

I wished I hadn't spoken when I felt his hands on my hips. He leaned over and kissed my back, and I felt his naked dick brush against my ass.

Naked? What the fuck?

He suddenly turned me over and before I knew what had hit me, Sai sucked me into his mouth again and he…he cheeked me! I felt the condom slide onto my dick while it was in his mouth and fuck, it felt good. I'd read about that in Jiraiya's books, too.

I stared at him when he pulled his mouth off of me and straddled me. Sai was very graceful, I must say, but I was in a gigantic-ass stupor right then so I might have just imagined it. He reached behind himself and pulled my cock right up to his ass.

I almost came when he forced me into his ass. I bit my lip, though, and let him take me like this. I couldn't believe that he'd want that for himself but hey, it's Sai we're talking about here.

He smiled down at my shocked face and I fought to not pound into him right then. According to the perverted hermit's books, you need to let the catcher stretch out for a little while or you'll hurt them. Ever heard of pink sock? Well I'm glad you haven't.

Sai leaned down and kissed me again. I held his head in place and kissed him, touched him blindly, knowing nothing at that moment but the pleasure he'd forced up me.

He moved his hips and I responded, surprised at how quickly he'd adjusted. Did Jiraiya know what he was talking about? I stopped caring when he moved again, and I did the first thing that came to my mind: I grabbed his hips and rolled us over before drawing out and burying my dick in his ass as far as it would go.

Neither of us lasted much longer than that. Sai practically screamed when he came, and I made a mental note to be extra sneaky when I left his apartment (I didn't want everyone to know that I was the guy who'd screwed Sai) before quickly forgetting EVERYTHING and closing my eyes as I came. I buried myself in him one last time and opened my mouth in a silent scream as my eyes squeezed shut.

I pulled out of him when I was done and ripped off the condom. My dick was covered in my own come and I tried to get up to shower when Sai pulled me back down and started to clean my dick off with his tongue.

I guess I'm not a sore loser.

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Post-story notes: this story is over. Done. Completed. This story will never be 'updated' because it's a one-shot. In other words, that's it. You can go read The UsThem Complex if you want more NarutoSai/SaiNaruro sex. I'm glad if you DO want more NarutoSai/SaiNaruto sex, but the thing is, you won't read it under the title Losing To Him.


End file.
